Murder in the Titans
by Kusami32
Summary: Someone gets murdered! Who is it? Who did it? and most importantly, why? My first murderfic so let me know what you think ;) Rated k because the only bad thing is someone dies. [seeings how i havent updated this in like 6-8 months i think you all figured out that im blocked. i cant think of any evidence for the person i picked as guilty and i cant think of a motive. HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer. I do not own teen titans. If i did i wouldn't be writing a death in :3**

**Some events in this story may not match up with history in the show and i apologize for that but after all. It is fiction. I never saw my self doing a murder-fic but here it is. This first chapter just covers the death and I'll write more as fast as i can while juggling school and other STUFF. Can you guess what happened exactly and why? Pm me your guesses if you get it right i'll put your name on the credits on the last chapter :3**

_It was late on the night it occurred. No saw it coming. The scream could be heard for miles as he fell from the roof to his death. But lets start from the beginning shall we? ..._

It was a sunny day as usual in Jump city. The teen titans had just had a run-in with Slade and

went home for a rest. Beastboy and cyborg immidiatly leaped for the couch and began playing

their favorite game. Raven wandered off to her room and Starfire to hers. But Robin went to his

study. All the titans knew that after a Slade battle to leave Robin alone. As usual he went and sat at his

desk with his computer and notes and a recorder for oral notes. Robin clicked the recorder on. "Slade

got away again... we'll be sure to catch him next time though with the new information I retrieved."

Robin sat spouting off information into his recorder for quite a while. The titans all got hungry and it

was time to watch beastboy and cyborg fight for the right of meat or tofu. As always they made their

dinners separate in the end. I think they just liked arguing. Luckily they had two pans and waffle

makers. Cyborg feasted on bacon and waffles and beastboy had seared tofu and tofu waffles. Raven

came out in her usual mood. a mixture of 'don't care' and annoyance. [but between you and me a think

she had a bit of 'crush for bb' mixed in there.]

but today she seemed to be hiding something... but these ideas forming in beastboy and cyborg's

heads dissolved when starfire burst into the room. "GREETINGS FRIENDS!" And with that Raven took

her newly made tea and went back into her room. "Was it something I said..?" stafire inquired meekly.

cyborg and beastboy said 'Yes!' at the same time. star shrugged it off and made her own dinner. Then

entered the bird-boy. he appeared to be exhausted. "ROBIN!" starfire squeeled and sprinted into a rib-

cracking hug. After nearly amputating robin in half she let go and cooked him dinner as well. **A/N Robin **

**taught her how to make ****REAL**** food.** They all ate noisy as ever and dispersed to their own rooms.

except for Robin. "hey I'm gonna go work on the roof a while. It's nice outside so I might work better."

a mixture of 'k's and 'alright's were responded.

**Three hours later.**

Robin sat on the roof edge. It was well after midnight now and everyone was asleep. or so robin

thought. Robin talked into his recorder and sat it down beside him forgetting to turn it off. He heard a

step behind him and turned his head. "Oh hey Raven." he turned back again and continued talking.

"Still up? I thought you had been trying to sleep more. I think I'm getting some good...what are you

doing? Raven! No! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**What happened? why was he murdered? if you can guess the motive then your name gets to be on the last chapter credits :D leave me a review and i'll respond to every single one whether it's positive or negative. Byeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! **

**Ok so here's chapter two. Hope it's at least a little sad. If people are bursting out laughing during this chapter then I have officially failed as a writer. Lemme know whatcha think :D P.s. I don't plan on any fluff really in this story so don't expect it more then a tiny touch.**

Within five minutes after the scream the titans were outside the tower looking around. They split

up and began scanning the island only to hear a shriek coming from the rocks near the edge of

the tower. The fellow titans ran and stopped dead in their tracks. There on the rocky ground was

Starfire kneeling with her face in her hands sobbing. and beside her...was Robin. The titans all

reacted differently. Beastboy kneeled next to Starfire and rubbed her back soothingly holding

back obvious tears. Cyborg walked to the side throwing rocks violently. And Raven. Raven just

stood there hood up staring at the lifeless Robin in front of her. Beastboy looked over and saw a

tear running down her cheek. Usually this would have surprised him. But not on that horrible

night. An hour passed and the cops were there evaluating the horrid thing. They thought perhaps

Robin had fallen accidently or.. dread the thought.. he had jumped. but then they found a recorder on

the roof. Thinking it might possibly hold evidence they played it back. And what they found

shocked everyone. {"...I think that is the key to finding slade and hopefully I'm correct but I'll

find out...[creeking sound of the door] Oh hey Raven. Still up? I thought you had been trying to sleep

more. I think I'm getting some good...what are you doing? Raven! No!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"} the tape ran out. everyone turned to Raven. She stood

there face clearly surprised and scared. "I was never on the roof! I went to sleep at eleven!" The titans

wouldn't listen to a word. But Starfire had a look of pure hatred, disgust, and rage on her face. "You.

You killed Robin. He was like a brother to you but you killed him." "Starfire I didn't honest! Robin was.."

She was interrupted by Starfire. "Don't you EVER say his name!" and with that she flung herself at

Raven but was stopped by a tyranosaurous. "She must pay for what she has done! Release me!"

Starfire's eye would usually glow green when she was using her powers. But that night, they glowed

blood red. Tears streamed down her face shamelessly as she struggled to free herself from Beastboy's

grasp. A cop walked up and handcuffed Raven with custom cuffs made to take her powers away while

they were worn. Raven would have ran but she couldn't move. She had never felt any emotions this

strong. Despair. Hurt. Empathy. After the cuffs were on tight Starfire was led into the tower by cyborg

who couldn't even look in Ravens direction. And Beastboy stood facing her with a look of bewilderment

on his face. "How could you Raven?" That hurt. Raven physically cringed at that. Beastboy NEVER called

her Raven. He only called her Rae or Rae Rae. But never Raven. "I thought you loved Robin like a

brother." That did it. Raven tumbled over in half sobbing. Beastboy ran inside as fast as he could

because he couldn't take seeing her cry. Raven was taken to jail for the night because the titans

requested that they were allowed to take care of this case personally. And that night, was a long one

for everyone in Jump city.

To be continued...

**How'd i do? did you cry? did you sniffle a little? did you laugh at the stupidity? My emotion i experienced was guilt lol I felt guilty for killing robin ROFL **

**Coming up next:**** Raven claims to be innocent but is it all a trick? If it isn't then who killed Robin and why did he say her name? Find out by reading on! And review so I'm motivated to continue cause i love reading those little notes :3 but no hate comments cause those make me sad if you must critique then do it politely please. Until next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: I do not own teen titans.**

**Hey so here's chapter three :D time for investigation! I really hope you guys like it :l**

**Let me know if you do or if you don't! Enjoy :3**

Morning came but not the usual cheerful crowd. The remaining titans got up at 9am to figure out a plan

and start work on funeral plans. Obviously they needed to pick a leader and it would normally be

Cyborg but Beastboy claimed the spot because he wanted to prove Raven's innocence. "Starfire you

stay behind and work on the funeral." Starfire objected to this "No! I must avenge Robin!" Beastboy

continued. "If you come along you'll kill Raven without even knowing what you're doing." Starfire's face

showed clear shame. "I loved Robin but Raven is my sister at heart. But what she has done.." Beastboy

interupted with slight anger in his tone. "She didn't do it!" Cyborg remained silent throughout this

whole conversation. Raven was always his 'baby sister' and he couldn't take much more of this. "It

doesn't matter right now. Starfire you stay here, B-b and I will check around." "...very well." just

then the doorbell rang. Beastboy answered the door and found the police chief and two officers. "Hey

chief." After that not a word was spoken from anyone as they went up to the roof and began looking

for clues. Cyborg had gone down with one of the officers to search Robin's study and Beastboy was

talking with the chief and a officer. "Is there anything in Raven's room that could help us? a diary or

something to show us her emotions of the past few days?" Beastboy was about to say no when an

idea stuck him. "I got it! Rae's mirror!" The chief showed a puzzled look. "Her what?" "Forget it I'll go

check it out while you guys work up here." Beastboy ran off straight to Raven's room not even giving

second thought to the last occurrence in the mirror he witnessed. A/N That was refering to the episode

Nevermore.A/N Beastboy practically smashed through the door on Raven's bedroom and began

frantically searching for the mirror. "Ha! Found it!" Beastboy set the mirror on the floor and gazed into it

same as last time. In a matter of seconds the red and black energy hand burst out of the mirror and

dragged him in landing Beastboy in Nevermore. He immediately began calling for the emotions. Happy?

Wisdom? Brave? Anyone? Beastboy was about to run in search when all of a sudden he was tackled by

Happy. "Ugh..."

"Heeheehee I'm sosososo happy your here!" Beastboy stood up but Happy still didn't let go of him.

"Happy let go. This is serious."

"Oh. all right" Happy reluctantly let go of Beastboy and stood looking at him with her most serious face

possible.(Which was with a small smile.) "Whats the problem cutie?"

"The thing is...did you just call me..No NO nevermind that! The thing is that Raven is in a ton of

trouble!"

"Duh. dude were her emotions we kinda know this already."

"Oh. right. Wait so you guys can't lie right? Then you can tell me if she did it or not!"

Happy actually managed a frown and looked down at her feet sadly. "She...didn't do it...right?"

Beastboy said slowly.

"Well..in a way, she did."

Beastboy's face fell.

"No..."

**Did ya like it? Let me know! New chapter as soon as i can get through some of my writers block.**

**Coming up: It seems Raven is guilty but will Beastboy accept that? Or will he dig up something that will prove otherwise. Find out in the next chapter of Murder in the Titans!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans.**

**Let me start out by saying, I'M SO SORRY! I can't believe how long it took to get past a little writers block.**

**Well I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I tried to lighten the mood with a little humor at the end of this chapter.**

**Hope you like it. :D**

"No..."

Happy stared at her feet not knowing what to say.

Beastboy looked desperately at happy.

"Why?! Why did she do it!?"

Happy looked up now.

"It wasn't her fault ok? It's not like she could have controlled her."

Beastboy was about to shout but a single word in the phrase made him pause.

"..Her?"

Happy sat on the ground and Beastboy mirrored this action

"Who is her? What do you mean?"

"Well.. ya see she did it but, only part of her did."

And then Beastboy did something now that no one thought would ever be possible for him to do.

He sat still and THOUGHT for a whole five minutes!

**A/N sorry couldn't resist lol A/N**

"only part of her..You mean one of you guys?"

Happy smirked. "Exactly! I told Raven your not just cute but your smart too!"

Beastboy smacked his forehead and ignored the comment.

"So what exactly happened? I need the whole story Happy."

"Got it. Ok so it happened last night,"

Beastboy listened intently.

"So last night while Rae-Rae was making her tea someone came in the mirror!"

Beastboy was getting hopeful

"Who?"

"no idea. He was like in a big black robe with a mask so we couldn't see who it was."

Beastboy got a little disappointed.

"but wait! there's more. So he came in and he ran past us all straight to Rage!

He like put some cuff thingys on her and took her out of the mirror with him!"

"If you couldn't see the face or figure then how do you know it was a him?"

Happy looked annoyed. "Dude. I may not know john doe's name but i can tell a freaking male from a female."

beastboy would have laughed if the situation had been well, less depressing.

"So he took rage out of the mirror...do you think rage killed Robin?"

happy smiled proudly.

"Bingo."

"So it totally wasn't her fault! She can't control Rage! And if she's out of the mirror it's downright impossible!"

"Yay! Your happy again!"

"erm. not exactly I mean Robin is still dead... and his killer is on the loose! i have to find out who!"

"But how? Rage won't talk to anyone. All she ever says is 'Rage shall consume you' "

"So she was returned to the mirror? What time?"

"what time? what does that matter?" Beastboy glared.

oh well um it was a few minutes after poor Rae-Rae got taken to jail."

"That would be the best time to do it I guess. when she isn't there to see someone in her room."

Happy cut in. "Hey um beastboy?

If i had a kinda clue that sorta kinda pointed towards someone

but it's someone you like would you wanna know..?"

"Of course! Anyways it's not like it's one of the titans right." Beastboy said the second part slightly jokingly.

"...well yeah it is."

And this is where beastboy paused and slammed his head into the ground and proceeded to mutter under his breath. "Of course it's

one of the titans. It just had to be one of the titans." Beastboy glared at the author.

"Darn you! Why can't you write a more happy story!? This one is taking me out of character!"

At that I responded

"well sorry i thought i should try a murder fiction.

And if anything is taking you out of character it's talking to me.

Now back to your script!"

"hmph."

**Did'ja like it? Then tell me so no matter what you answered to that question! I'll try and be faster with the next chapter but motive and clues are prooving to be really hard to come up with. Cya later then! P.s. i'm taking a minimum of three day vacation set from the posting date of this chapter cause my birthday is on sunday :) Woot woot! I'm getting old!**


End file.
